Let's get Married
by BRIGHT-and-SHINY-girl
Summary: Why would Lorelai turn down Chris' proposal in Paris? Read and Review. UPDATE: Chapter 12 Now UP! MAJOR EVENT IN STORY. JAVA JUNKIE ALL THE WAY
1. Paris is burning

_**Let's Get Married**_

_**Chapter 1: Lost in Paris**_

_Okay well this is the first chapter of my latest story! Yes, I have planned a story that isn't a oneshot. Well not that I may not expand something, but this is meant to be longer! Well anyway, I know this chapter is fairly short, but I needed to start the story off but not go too far or I may accidently end it! If that makes sense?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this…. Please remember that

"Lor, Let's get married…now"

Lorelai was in shock. Her mind was empty. She had no thoughts.

How could Chris just ask her like that? He had agreed with her to go slow. They dated. They had never before dated properly. They hadn't even celebrated a seasonal holiday together since their reunion.

Chris was once the man she had wanted marry. She wanted to wake up with him beside her and sit next to him with Rory across the table during meals. She had wanted to be the perfect family. He was always her fallback.

But he wasn't Luke.

She had run to Christopher after Luke paused in answering the question that she had just been asked.

Would her pause send Chris running back to Sherri?

"Chris. Rory…"

"She won't mind Lor. Come on. We were always wanting to do this."

_No, _Lorelai thought, _you always wanted to do this_.

"Chris, she will mind. You don't know her like I do"

"Lor, she's my daughter. I know her."

_She's my best friend, plus, where were you for the birthdays, the sickness, the broken bones?_

"Chris-"

"oh, come on Lor! If you hadn't have gotten pregnant then we would have ended up together you- "

"Chris how can you say that! Rory is my best friend."

"We dated for years –"

"We were young. I was 16, 15 when Rory happened"

"4 years as a couple Lor, does that mean anything to you?"

"High school isn't the real world Chris! We aren't the 'perfect couple' you seem to remember."

"But we weren't"

"Chris. You saved me lunch when I had exams, I got the bus driver to wait for you when you were late, we planned a trip to Europe. That doesn't make a couple,"

"It did then"

"And as soon as it got complicated you weren't there"

"We were in high school. I lived with my parents, you lived with yours"

"I stood up to my parents –"

"That's you Lor, I'm not you."

"Do you think it was easy for me to stand up to Emily and Richard. I was 15 years old and I was pregnant. I had never been the perfect daughter, but that was the breaking point for them. It would have been nice to have someone there to stick by me."

There was finally silence.

"Lor?" Chris silently called, "I'm sorry. I wanted to be there for you. Truly. I'm sorry Lor."

"Chris. I'm sorry for starting this. I'm still jet lagged. I just can't do this though. I won't do it without Rory. I'm sorry."

"But you will do it?" Chris asked, his eyes pleading with her.

Lorelai hated when his eyes begged her. She had made so many mistakes, not all bad, because of those eyes. Rory was a result of the silent begging. That silent begging was the reason for so many things in her life. Rory did the same thing. But Lorelai couldn't afford to fall into the trap this time.

So she did the only thing she could. She stood up quietly, carefully avoiding Chris' eyes. After half a minute, she looked into his eyes and said quietly, "Goodbye Chris."

She knew that he was watching her as she walked away. An inappropriate time to remember Luke, but she realised that she was doing her "sexy walk", the one he had spoken about.

_Inappropriate…..Lorelai, snap out of it. This isn't about Luke. It can't be… you're with Chris._

Lorelai wondered if it was true; could she still claim to be with Chris even though she had just walked away like that, leaving him alone in a Parisian restaurant at 3 o'clock in the morning. And why did it feel so good when she thought about Luke? All her problems, and there were many, disappeared. She knew it had been wrong to go running off to Chris, but she had known that he would do _anything_ for her. Anything at all. She loved that about him. She also hated it.

So she just kept walking. She walked out of the restaurant, which Chris had gotten opened especially for her. She walked down the road. She walked until she was lost. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was lost in Paris, the city of love, which was rather symbolic in her mind. She was lost in her own love life.

She was well and truly lost. In her attempt to escape Luke's love, she had created a winding path to Christopher, but she was sure that she had spun Luke into her web. So Lorelai did what any girl lost in love would do. She called her best friend.

"Rory?"

"Mom? It's 11am here, it'd be 5am in Paris why are you calling?"

"Actually, Rory, it's 4am."

"Mom?" Rory worried about her mother, and used the tone of voice that was more powerful than the eyes.

Lorelai found herself telling Rory how she felt about everything. She spoke about GiGi's plane trip, about how Christopher had lied about the flight time. She gushed about how great the hotel was and how much Sherri had changed. She spoke about everything but Chris and her feelings of being lost in her life. It was 6 am before Lorelai finally hung up.

And yet she ended up feeling worse than before she had rung Rory.

Lorelai wandered until she found herself in a park. She sat down, thinking about her life, the things she could have done differently. She started simply, she could have had gum on the plane instead of mentos, but eventually ended up changing the major parts of her life. She could have married Max, she could have married Chris as a teen, she could have married Luke. Heck, she could have married Jason. Then she moved onto her actual teens. She could have rejected Chris.

Lorelai was brought back to reality by the shrill ring of her mobile.

"'Allo"

"Lorelai –"

_Who's on the phone? Will this call change anything? Does Lorelai love Chris? Will she find her way in Love and Paris?_

_Please read and review. I can't improve without your input!_

_Thanks_


	2. It Ain't Me, Babe

_**Chapter 2: It Ain't Me, Babe**_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! I wanted to update sooner, but I had this massive concert thing and my friends and I did a really cool act… We started working on it the night before so needless to say I've been busy! _

_And just letting you know, I am a Luke-Lorelai supporter. That's not to say that they will end up together. They are soul-mates, but it doesn't always happen. Let's just see where the story takes us – I don't want to give spoilers_

_**This chapter is named after the Bob Dylan/Johnny Cash and June Carter-Cash song, It Ain't Me, Babe.**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this…. Please remember that

_Lorelai was brought back to reality by the shrill ring of her mobile._

"'_Allo"_

"_Lorelai –"_

"Mom?"

"Lorelai, please do not interrupt me when I'm speaking. It's rude," Emily lectured.

Lorelai stared towards a family walking towards a café, waiting for her mother to continue.

"Lorelai!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Mom. Bad connection. Why were you ringing?"

"Oh yes. Anyway, Lorelai, I was wondering if you would be able to pick some things up for me while you're in Paris. I'm having a bit of a party and your father wants some more of the Bordeaux that we brought back from our last trip."

"Yeah sure. So when is the party?"

"Friday night."

"When would you like them. I can bring them around Friday morning if you'd like."

"But I thought –"

"Yeah, I'm coming home, just as soon as I can get a flight"

"Lorelai", Emily warned her daughter about interrupting again, "Did you and Christopher have a fight?"

Lorelai paused before answering. She knew how keen her parents were for the relationship with Chris to continue and she didn't want to disappoint them yet again. But she didn't want them to think that Chris was a victim, yet again. "It's complicated mom. I made a mistake. Chris and I, well it's just not right. We're not right."

"Well you'll fix it"

"It's not as simple as that."

"It is. You were perfect for each other. You were meant to be. _Are _meant to be."

"Yes mom, you're right. We _were_ perfect for each other. But that changed 22 years ago. I grew up," Lorelai paused, hoping she wouldn't regret what she was about to say, "Mom, we were best friends. We were best friends for 10 years before we became a couple. We became a couple because of you and his mother. You were always saying about how we would marry and become a power couple."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, don't you dare put your mistakes on me."

"I'm not mom! If it hadn't happened," Lorelai took a deep breath, "if we hadn't become a couple, I wouldn't have Rory, and you can say whatever you want about me, but I know you would hate to imagine what it would be like without Rory. She's my best friend."

"Lorelai. Listen to me!"

"No mom, you listen to me! I'm sick of you trying to do what's best. Luke and I were perfect until you got involved and spoke to Chris. After that, nothing was the same. I pushed Luke too far. And then I ran to Chris. I made the biggest mistake of my life, but I can admit it. And right now, I would do anything to take it back."

"Lorelai, all I want is for you to be happy. I want you to do what you think is best for you."

"You promise not to get involved?"

"I promise. And I'm sorry Lorelai."

"I forgive you. So what is this Bordeaux you wanted?"

Rory sat on her, well Logan's, sofa flipping through the tv channels.

"Ace,"

"Yeah Logan?"

"Phone's ringing. Head's up!" called Logan, tossing her mobile from the other side of the room, "Good catch!"

"Hello mom."

"How do you do that? Is my daughter psychic?"

"Mom I've told you many times that Call-ID does exist!"

"Okay. Well do you have class today?"

"Nope. Did you find the hotel? And what was wrong with you. You sounded so down yesterday."

"Yeah, I found it. And I'm fine."

"So, why did you wanna know what I'm doing. Did you and dad decide that you want me to come to Paris too, because, you know, I _hate_ the place!" Rory kids, smiling at Logan.

"No. You have class."

"Yeah, I know" Rory glumly replies.

"Can you pick me up from the airport?"

"Are you and dad coming home early?"

"Nope, kiddo. Just me. So can you pick me up?"

"Well, I'll just have to see. I mean, I had plans with my other mother, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. If not, I'll ask my other daughter. She's so much prettier and smarter anyway."

"Mom?"

"Yeah kiddo,"

"What's going on between you and dad? What happened? What did he do to you?"

"Dirty"

"Mom. Be serious. I'm not a little kid. I know when something is going on."

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Presents?"

"Yes. I've got tonnes of presents."

"Well okay then, I suppose I can pick you up!"

"I'll email you the information"

"Bye, fruit of my loins"

Rory stared into space after hanging up, unsure of what was wrong with her mother.

"So Ace, what was that about"

"I'm not sure. Something's up with mom, I'm just not sure what"

"Rory, don't worry about her. She'd tell you if there was something wrong. You're her best friend"

"But she's dating my dad. And she's never wanted to turn me against him. She wants me to have a relationship with him because he's my dad."

Logan sighed, "Ace, relationships with dads are overrated."

"I know."

"She'll be fine"

"I can't shake the feeling that something's up though."

There is silence in the apartment while Rory and Logan think about the predicament, Logan hoping to find a way to cheer Rory up.

"Ace, grab your coat. It's folk night at the pub!"

Luke is busy at the diner working the dinner rush. He hears the bell ring, though it has been ringing almost non-stop since 4:30pm. He shouts out to Lane, and tells the person to grab a seat, double taking when he sees who it is.

_Who just walked into the diner? Why is Luke so shocked? What happens to Lorelai and Chris? _


	3. Leaving on a jet plane

_**Chapter 3: Leaving on a jet plane**_

_Well I finished writing chapter 2 earlier this evening, and didn't wanna do my assignments so I wrote this one!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this…. Please remember that

_Luke is busy at the diner working the dinner rush. He hears the bell ring, though it has been ringing almost non-stop since 4:30pm. He shouts out to Lane, and tells the person to grab a seat, double taking when he sees who it is._

Luke marches over to Emily Gilmore barking "What d'ya want?"

"Excuse me?"

"Luke takes a deep breath and slowly repeats his previous question, "What do you want?"

"I came for lunch,"

"Emily?"

"Okay, well can we speak in private?"

Luke gestures for Emily to follow him upstairs to the apartment.

"Luke, I know we don't see eye to eye," Emily starts, waiting for some sort of recognition and confirmation.

"Uh, yeah?"

"My daughter made a mistake. It wasn't meant to continue. She loves you. She always has."

"She cheated"

"Actually, she didn't. She gave you an ultimatum, but you didn't follow through. Technically you were broken up."

"She still did it"

"Okay but I can tell that you are pining for her. Her. You know that she misses ou. She loves you."

"Okay. Why does that matter now?"

"She cut her European holiday short. It's not working with Chris."

"And"

"I want you to take action. Good bye Luke." Emily just walked out.

Luke didn't like the way that she sauntered in and out of her daughter's life. But he knew she was right. He had to get Lorelai back.

Lorelai had loaded up on magazines at the airport. She didn't want a single second of the trip to be filled with memories.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai stopped the stewardess as she walked past.

"Yes?"

"What's the go with movies?"

"Um, could you just wait till we take off?"

"Okay. But you _have_ to come see me when we do."

Lorelai wondered about Luke. She hadn't seen him properly for a long time. Not since the breakup which, come to think about it, only was a few months ago. But she missed her best friend.

Shaking her head, Lorelai dove into her magazines.

_Okay, well I know this is a really small chapter with a bit of fluff. It was either really small chapter now or not another one until tomorrow, so I went with this. _

_I must go now, school starts in like 2 minutes and I've got to put my socks on!_

_Read and review!_


	4. I learned from you

_**Chapter 4: I learned from you**_

_Named after (okay I'm ashamed of this) the song I learned from you by Billy Ray Cyrus FEAT. Miley Cyrus._

_It's a good song, don't knock it! _

_Anyway, I'm liking this chapter, but not as much as I liked the first one! Let me know what you think!_

_Thanks to all my readers and to those people who have reviewed the story thus far! This one's for you!!!!_

_Anyway, enjoy_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this…. (still!)

"Mommy!" Rory squealed as she ran towards her mother.

"Rory! Oh my god I've missed you so much! Have you grown?"

"Mom, it was barely a week!"

"What can I say? I missed you kiddo."

"Okay so mom, are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

"I said I would. Just leave me be for at least 10 minutes! I just got back into the country!"

"Fine. I just want details before we get back to Stars Hollow," orders Rory as she heads towards a coffee cart, "Coffee Mom."

"Oh, no thanks Rory,"

Rory stoped and turns to face her mother, her eyes widening, her jaw dropping, "Oh my god!" She paused, taking a deep breath, "You're pregnant! I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier! I mean, you love Europe, and things with you and dad are in a good place at the moment. And you never really had a definite date that you were going to be coming home on, I mean, it was all there in front of me! Mom, I'm so happy for you!"

Lorelai was shocked, and rather startled as her one and only child grabbed her around the stomach. "Rory, you've got it wrong. I'm not pregnant."

Rory looked up, her eyes welling with tears, "Mom, why did you turn down coffee? You're not dying are you?"

"Uh, no. At least not that I know of. Actually, that's not true. Every day that goes by is one less day that I've got 'til I eventually kick the bucket"

"Then what's going on mom?"

"I said, in the car!"

"So it's over? Just like that"

"Well not officially, but I just couldn't do it. I felt like I was drowning. But then, that's Chris for you. He's always been like that,"

"Huh?"

"He's always loved me more than I could ever love him back. It was okay in high school, but I can't love him the way he wants me too. I'm sorry Rory, I know you always wanted your dad and I to be you're perfect family."

"Mom, it's okay. He shouldn't push you like that"

"Rory, he's your father. I don't need you to hate him for me. I don't even hate him. He didn't hurt me. It's just not right. Now drop it!"

Rory sighed. She knew that there was more to the story than the vague information that her mother had given her. She knew that deep down her mother loved Chris, as a friend. He did something. He hurt her, and Rory wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Lorelai, I'm glad you're here"

"Yeah mom. Anyway, I don't want a lecture, I am here with the Bordeaux, that's it."

"It's a shame Lorelai. Your father and I wanted to have a talk with you," Emily turns, "Richard! Lorelai's here"

"Mom, I swear, I'm fine and I want to go. Sookie's at the inn and – "

"Lorelai, so nice to see you" says Richard as he enters the hall, "Will you come and sit with us?"

"No dad, I won't!" Lorelai yells at her father, "I'm sick of you, dad, and you too mom! I'm sick of both of you. I'm sick of having to justify everything I do!"

"Lorelai!"

"No mom! I have made mistakes in my life. Plenty. Yes, Rory was a mistake. But seriously, when will you give up on the hope that Chris and I aren't meant to be together. I'm sorry but that's just how it is!"

"Lorelai, of course you are meant to be together. You have a child together," Richard starts but Emily interrupts.

"Lorelai, I agree. I haven't seen you truly happy for months. The happiest you ever were was when you were with Luke. You and him are meant to be together"

"Mom?"

"Emily?"

"I'm being serious. Now if you excuse me, I have a function to plan."

"Goodbye mom. Dad" said Lorelai as she turned around and headed for the jeep.

Rory balances her coffee on the box full of gifts from her mother while she unlocks the door to Logan's apartment.

"Logan?"

"Ace! How's your mom?" says Logan as he runs to greet his girlfriend.

"Well she seemed okay. Something is definitely up though," she says, pecking Logan on the lips, "But she did leave Chris in a Parisian restaurant the other night. She said that he wanted her to elope with him, and that he just kept pushing. Something about how he loves her more than she could ever love him."

"So they aren't meant to be. It's okay ace, it happens"

"No. There was more. She didn't say anything else but I know that _something_ was up. I know my mom Logan, and this wasn't nothing. He did something to her. I don't know what. But it's serious. She turned down coffee."

"She isn't –"

"No. She's not. I'm starting to think it would be so much better if she was."

Chris sat in the park on a bench waiting for Sherri. He didn't know where Lorelai went, but when he had gone back to the hotel room it was as he left it. She never came for her stuff. He just needed to talk to someone face to face. Anyone. He didn't care that she was his ex-wife, but she was the only person he knew enough in Paris.

"Daddy!" screamed GiGi as she ran up to Chris, jumping into his open arms.

"GiGi! Daddy's missed you. Do you want to play on the playground?" Chris asked, putting GiGi on the ground and watching her run towards the playground. "Sherri."

"Chris. So what did you want to talk about?"

Chris told Sherri everything.

"Chris, you were wrong. You know Lorelai better than I do. You should know you can't push her."

"But I love her."

"I get that. You've always loved her and always will. But do you think that leaving her with a newborn was going to mean she'd love you forever too?"

"It should."

Sherri was interrupted by the ringing of Chris' phone.

"_I hate you!"_ yelled the person on the other end of the line.

_Who is Chris on the phone to?_

Read and review please! I hope you're liking the story and the direction that I'm heading in. Please let me know what you think. I'm still really new to this and I'm not really sure what I'm doing!

Thanks


	5. Brave Face

_**Chapter 5: Brave Face**_

_Sorry that I took so long. It's been very busy. Actually, today (Friday) is my last day of classes FOREVER! I have one week of exams (only have 3), 1 assignment and 2 oral presentations and then I'm done! Then there's uni, but that's better than school!_

_Okay this chapter is named after the Delta Goodrem song Brave Face._

_Before we get on with the story, I'm just wondering what everyone is thinking of the story. I've only been writing fan-fic for 2 weeks (if that) so any feedback would be great. I think that I've drifted slightly from my original idea and the style of writing. Originally it was more of Lorelai's thought pattern. Do you prefer it how it has evolved, or do you prefer the "purer" style I began with? Thanks. _

_Sorry for the short chapter._

_Oh and do you think I need a beta?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this…. (still!)

"_I hate you!" yelled the person on the other end of the line._

"Rory?"

"Chris, just drop it. I don't know what you did to my mother but whatever it is has really hurt her."

"I didn't do anything. Okay, well we got into a bit of a fight, but it wasn't even a big one."

"Dad?"

"Okay well I got annoyed because she wouldn't marry me, but she was willing to run off and marry that diner guy."

"Actually, Luke is fantastic. They were meant to be together"

"Damn it Rory! You're my daughter. I at least expected you to consider sticking up for me over him."

"He's been in my life forever. You hurt mom, and I will find out what you did. I promise you."

Chris struggled to believe the words that his daughter had just yelled. He struggled to believe that she had hung up on him.

"Are you okay honey?" Sherri slipped her arm around Chris, hoping they would not be effected.

"Sherri," Chris whispered as he fell into her spell.

"Shhh. It's okay Chris. You'll be okay. You always are."

Lorelai knew what she had to do. How could she not know. It was the right thing, she knew, Rory knew, even her mother knew. So why did it feel so hard?

She looked up, staring at the coffee cup that dangled from the roof. She glanced inside, noting that Luke was absent. She hoped that he was in the kitchen.

She took a deep breath and headed inside.

As she entered she heard the all too familiar ring of the bell that announced customers. She looked around and nothing had changed. Not surprisingly, she noticed that all the other partons were staring at her.

_Let them stare._ She giggled, thinking of the famous Marie-Antoinette quote, "Let them eat cake".

She remembered Rory when she first heard the quote. She was shocked. At the time she had been going through a Marie-Antoinette stage. She furiously researched all she could find to disprove me. Of course she was right. Rory was always right.

She walked, doing the sexy hips, up to the counter and jumped up onto her usual seat. Luke came out of the kitchen, shocked to see Lorelai in her usual seat. She smiles at him as he grabs a mug filling it with coffee.

_Not so awkward…_

"I thought you were in Paris."

_Maybe I spoke too soon._ "Well I came back."

"So I heard. And obviously see. Now that you're here. Oh…"

"Luke."

"What?"

"I've missed you."

"I've been just here."

_He doesn't understand. He doesn't get it. He was absent for such a long time. He wasn't really with me when we were together._

"Yeah," Lorelai felt like the awkwardness was suffocating, "Donut?"

Luke sighs, knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop her, "So where do we go?"

"I'm going to the inn."

"No, you and I. Where do we go?"

"Huh?"

"Well you and Chris are over, and you love me"

"Presumptuous much?!"

"Well Emily said – "

_You are listening to Emily? You. Emily. You hate Emily. Well, you hated Emily._

"And?"

"I'm winning you back"

"Okay?"

_How is this winning? _

"It is."

"Well," Lorelai paused, the awkwardness now engulfing the room, "I gotta –"

"go, yeah. I got it."

"okay well, see you round I guess."

"okay."

_Well that was awkward. _

Lorelai stood up, and headed for the door.

"It's good to see you again"

She looked back and smiled at Luke.

_We might just make it. Let's hope!_


	6. Breakfast At Tiffany's

_**Chapter 6:**___**Breakfast at Tiffany's**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've had exam week! Anyway, this chapter is named after the Deep Blue Something song Breakfast At Tiffany's because the lyrics really suit. I mean, think about Lorelai and Luke, they don't exactly have much in common do they?!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters or anything like or the show Gilmore Girls**

Lorelai sat on the edge of her bed.

_He said he loves me._

She was giddy with the thought that the man that she had loved so much for so long still loved her, even after all she had put him through.

_So much that it hurt_

Their first official date since the reunion had just finished and Lorelai was over the moon. It had been a simple dinner at a restaurant in Hartford, nothing fancy. Lorelai didn't need fancy. She just needed Luke.

She had never meant to hurt Luke, yet she had. All she had wanted was for him to notice her, for him to be there for her. She understood that April was important to him, and that he wanted to come to terms with being a father before he committed to a relationship, but in doing so he was shutting her, the woman he supposedly loved, out of his life.

The ultimatum was all she could think about. It was the breaking point in the relationship. It was her self-destructive behaviour at play as per usual. She knew that Luke couldn't deal with spontaneity as well as she did, or at all for that matter.

_Why do I do this to myself?_

She knew when she went to the diner and asked Luke to elope that he would freeze. She knew. Yet she did it regardless. She knew that she would run to Christopher and that he would read more into it. She knew that Luke would be mad when he knew about Christopher. There was a pattern in her life. It was simple. Yet she did it anyway.

Thinking about the past, Lorelai realised that her self-destructive behaviour had happened all through her life. In her relationship with her parents, she repeatedly acted to get their disapproval. In her relationship with Max. In her relationship with Alex. With Chris. With Jason. With Luke. Chris. Had she ever done anything major in her life that wasn't based on her subconscious desire to ruin her life?

_Even Rory…_

She shuddered to think that Rory, the greatest thing she had done in her life, was a result of her behaviour. If she hadn't had wanted to disappoint her parents on a subconscious level then she wouldn't have Rory.

That thought, whilst disturbing, made Lorelai feel better about her behaviour. She decided that it meant that she could gain from the experiences. She would learn. She would realise the true love of her life. She knew that it wasn't Christopher. It was Luke.

Luke had always been there for her. He fixed anything in her house, with an additional 5 hours of manual labour for her birthday each year. He even swept her chimney one year. He had truly loved her, yet she pushed him away as if she didn't care.

Slightly upset after reflecting on her stupidity and bad choices of the past, Lorelai picked up the phone and rung the all too familiar number.

_Who does Lorelai ring? What happens between Luke and Lorelai? What about Rory?_

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm in a bit of a rut here. I'm not really sure if I still can go in the direction I was planning on. What do you think about it? Should I continue?**

**Review please! ******


	7. Coming Clean

**Chapter 7: Coming Clean**

**This chapter is named after the Hilary Duff song Coming Clean.**

**Thanks so much everyone for the reviews! It's been tough lately to be motivated to write, seeing as I'm finishing school on Friday. I board so my friends are my family, and it's been tough to find inspiration when I'm trying to spend as much time as possible with friends!**

**Disclaimer**_**: **__**I don't own any of the characters or anything. I do not own Gilmore Girls**_

Rory heard her phone ringing and sleepily reached out to the bedside table to find her phone. "Mom?"

"You really have to stop doing that."

"Only you would be ringing me at this late hour."

"Rory? It's only 11pm! Don't tell me you're going soft?"

"What do you want?" Rory groggily asked.

"It's really nothing. I'm just going to go-"

"I'm up. I'm up. Spill."

Rory heard silence on the other end of the phone until Lorelai blurted "I don't deserve him" in between sobs.

"Mom, I'm coming."

"No. I'm fine. You've got school-"

"School doesn't matter. You're my mom. My best friend. School can wait. You're more important."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Give me an hour."

An hour and a half later, Rory pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. Hastily unlocking the door, she balanced the heavy bag of essentials on one hip whilst somehow managing to hold onto the two coffees she grabbed from Luke's on the way.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Rory heard faint sobbing from her mother's bedroom and headed in to investigate.

"I don't deserve him Rory."

"Mom, of course you do."

"I cheated."

"Mom, he loves you. You love him. You deserve him and he deserves you. It is fine."

"Rory-"

"No mom. You listen to me. I haven't interfered yet, but it's about time I did." Rory stopped to take a breath, "I don't know why you persisted in maintaining a relationship with dad. I never needed you together. Maybe as a young child but that changed the first time that Christopher failed to acknowledge my existence on my 3rd birthday." Rory stopped to think about her father's neglect. She had thought that it was the only time until she was 12 and saw her mother wrapping presents in a different paper. She loved her mother so much. She had never needed her father. After the conception, he had been irrelevant. Rory had always wanted it to stay that way.

"Rory, I always wanted the perfect family."

"I know mom. And you'll get it."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know you won't?"

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I can't reveal anymore in this chapter!**_


	8. Breathless

_**BREATHLESS**_

_**This chapter is named after the Corrs song, Breathless. Obviously.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. I've been away for a weeks holiday with my friends. Now, another thing, I want to let you all know that under no circumstances am I going to stop writing this anytime soon.**_

_**Just because I've said that I'm having trouble finding time does not mean I'm going to quit. That said, writing fan fiction isn't exactly high on the priorities list right now. I'll do it, but there are way more important things in my life! **_

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine, but you know that if you've read thus far.**_

Lorelai had stood outside the diner, looking through the wide glass windows. Again. She was breathless after running the whole way from her house.

_I don't think I've done this much exercise since I was 14!_

She knew it wouldn't be long before Luke saw her staring. He would react one of two ways. He always did.

Reaction one. He would see the pain in her eyes and storm out, demanding to know where Christopher was and how he hurt her.

Reaction two. He would turn away and continue his wiping the tables.

The trouble was, Lorelai knew which reaction she would get. Luke had loved her for 10 years. 10 years he had waited. He truly loved her. He would hunt Christopher down and make him pay.

Lorelai wasn't sure she wanted Luke to hurt Chris. _He didn't do anything to me. I hurt Luke. I hurt Chris. It's me that should be punished_. But she knew that she wouldn't be.

"where is he?" Lorelai heard Luke's voice tensing from behind.

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from him. Not really anyway. I just stood up and walked away."

"What did he do now?"

"Luke."

"What." Luke replied gruffly.

She stared into his eyes, taking him by the hands, "I love you. I've loved you so much that I let you go. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I hurt so much being with you. So much. And I thought that I loved you so much that I could take being away from the pain. But I love you too much for that. That's why I did it." She paused, taking a deep breath before leaning in, touching her lips to Luke's. After a passionate minute of kissing, she began again. "I wanted so much to be in your life, but the more I loved you, the more you shut me out. The more our relationship grew, the less I felt like I belonged. That's not how a relationship is supposed to be. And I'm sorry I did what I did, but I felt like that was the end. I post-poned our wedding. Did you know my mother was going to buy us a house? My parents approved. I wanted so much, so much it hurt, to marry you. And before you interrupt, I know that you didn't ask me to postpone the wedding. You didn't. You were great. But you didn't say no either. Postponing the wedding wasn't meant to be a step back, but a forward step for you and April. Yet you drifted away."

"Lorelai –"

"No Luke. I'm talking. I'm sick of you taking me for granted. I love you. You need to know that."

_I always have, always will. It just took me a while to realise. _

On that, Lorelai turned and walked away.

**I hate the fact that I'm doing this but it'd be great to get some more reviews for this. I'd like at least 5, but I will update regardless**


	9. Love in the First Degree

_**Love in the first degree**_

_**Named after the Bananarama song. **_

_**And to the anonymous reviewer who said I have an ego, if you have a look, I said that I hated the fact that I was asking for reviews. The reason I did it was because I feel like it's not appreciated and reviews make me feel like the story is. So really, I did it, not because I have an ego, but because I don't.**_

_**Anyway, I shouldn't have to justify my actions, and from now on I refuse to.**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter, quick update before my day!**_

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** if you've lasted this far you know that I don't own any of this.**

Luke was left standing alone again. He had listened to every word Lorelai had said.

_I post-poned our wedding….. you didn't say no either_.

Luke thought about the relationship, and realised his mistake. He had stopped fighting for her. Chris had no longer been a threat and Lorelai was in love with him, Luke Danes. He had won her over, so he stopped fighting.

Lorelai wasn't like other women. Luke of all people should have known that. He had been feeding her caffeine addiction for a decade. He had dealt with her antics on an almost daily basis often, unlike many people, pre-coffee. Luke knew Lorelai. Or at least he thought that he did. Maybe he didn't.

_How could I have stopped fighting for her_. _I know Lorelai. I know she needs to feel loved_. Luke was in shock. He couldn't believe his mistake. _She should have known that I wouldn't elope_. _She knows me. She knows I don't do those things_.

Luke wanted to run after Lorelai. He wanted to stop her and tell her how he felt. He wanted to, so much that it hurt. One thing was stopping him. _It isn't me. I don't do that._

He took a deep breath. "Lorelai. Wait!"

_**What does Luke say?**_


	10. The Best is yet to Come

**Chapter 10: The Best is Yet To Come**

**Named after the Michael Buble song, The Best is Yet To Come.**

**Okay well we're back into Lorelai's perspective. Sorry if it's been confusing.**

**Also sorry for the really short updates. I didn't realise how short they were.  
**

**Disclaimer:**** it's not mine, and you know it**

Lorelai stared into Luke's blue eyes, trying to process what he had said.

"Luke, I can't… I can't do this now," she said as she tried to turn, freaking out at the sudden change.

"Lorelai, I can't wait anymore. It's now or never. If you turn and walk away, it is over between us for good. I can't do it anymore."

"Luke,"

"No Lorelai. You're not the only one in this, whatever it is between us, that can give ultimatums."  
"Luke,"

"Will you listen to me for once? I won't stand for this anymore,"

"I'm pregnant."

She saw his jaw drop as he tried to process the shock.

"Have you told him yet?"

"You're the first to know."

"Not even Rory?"

"Not even Rory."

"Why me?"

She looked him in the eyes and said, in all seriousness, "Because I wish it was you."

Lorelai turned and walked away. She had to do what was right for her unborn child.

"Rory. Rory. Rory. Rory." Lorelai tried a technique she had seen on The Big Bang Theory. Unfortunately, Rory wasn't so easy to wake.

"mmmm"

"Rory. I HAVE to talk to you right now."

"Mom? It's 1 am. What could possibly be so important that it can't wait until at least 6am?" Rory responded as she groggily sat up.

"Um, well. I guess the easiest was to tell you is to just be straight out honest with you." Lorelai started, taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god. Have you told dad?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I have to don't I?"

"If I didn't know what he is like as a father I'd say yes."

"Rory! I can't believe you're suggesting that I don't tell him. Ladies and gentleman. Here lies Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. She was once a kind, honest girl, becoming a lying, heartless human being in her twenties. The world is better without her."

"mom, this is serious."

"I know honey, it's just that I think it's important for him to know about this."

"Okay. Try and ring him a few times at home. We know that he's in Paris for a few months now with GiGi and Sherri. Then later on, maybe months or years, we tell him. Oh, I tried to tell you but you didn't return my calls."

"Ohh. I knew that I sent you to Yale for that old fashioned book learnin' for a reason!"


	11. Save Tonight

_**Save Tonight**_

_**Geez, you people really hate Chris! I don't like him much, but I'm writing what fits. The story now develops as I write. Originally I had a plan, but I went away for a week and kinda forgot what it was! Now just because the baby is most likely Chris' doesn't mean that this is a Lorelai-Chris story. It's LL because that is the pairing that fits in. Can't you see that? All through the previous chapter there are digs at Chris. Rory says that he doesn't deserve to know, and Lorelai and Luke have an awesome meet cute. I believe that they are meant to be together, we just need something to bring them together.**_

_**To be honest, if you aren't happy with the way it's going, don't read it. I'm not forcing you to read it. But I appreciate your feedback. I don't appreciate flaming. **_

_**Sorry it's another short chapter.**_

_Disclaimer: __it's not mine_

"_Ohh. I knew that I sent you to Yale for that old fashioned book learnin' for a reason!"_

"Mom?"

"Yeah hon."

"are you sure that it's dads?"

"Well logically it would make more sense that way, seeing as he was the last. In reality however, it could be…" Lorelai said, trailing off.

"Could be whose mom?"

"Lukes."

Rory visibly perks up, "Really?"

"Oh honey I wish it were. I just doubt it."

"Have you –"

"been to the doctor. No. Not yet."

"well we can organise that mom. It'll be okay. It will all work out."

The two Gilmore girls fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lorelai awoke in Rory's room on hearing a loud pounding on the front door. She lazily stood up and shuffled towards the door, the pounding continuing.  
"Alright alright. I'm coming!" she grumbled, lifting her hand to get her messy hair out of her face.

She opened the door to find Luke standing in front of her, dressed in his obligatory flannel and cap.

He cleared his throat as he presented her with a bouquet of flowers, "I thought I'd bring these round for you."

Lorelai takes the flowers, "Ah, thanks! You didn't have to do that Luke."

He looks her in the eyes, "I wanted to. Lorelai, I know you didn't want to hear it yesterday, and I understand your situation, but I need to tell you how I feel. I love you so much!"

"But-"

"I don't care if you have his child. I don't care at all. All I want is to be with you. It may be his child, but we can do this together."

"Luke"

"He doesn't love you like I do. He doesn't want you. He won't be there. If you had left me sitting at a table in a Parisian restaurant, I'd follow you on the next plane. I need you Lorelai."

She stared into his blue eyes and let his body do the talking.


	12. I will follow you into the dark

I will follow you into the dark

Hi All! Yes! I'm back!!!!

Although I think it probably wasn't necessarily great for readers, as you may have noticed in my authors notes throughout the story, I was a bit disillusioned and lost my inspiration in writing. It got to a stage where I felt like I had to update, not want to anymore. Work got busy and I didn't have the time I had at school, not like I really had time then, to update and eventually I just couldn't write anymore. I've recently begun reading heaps of fan-fiction again after beginning at university and, after rereading my story 'Let's Get Married' tonight, I have found my muse and have a great deal of inspiration to continue. I'm not sure that the story will be much longer, but long enough to give closure. Enjoy

* * *

_Lorelai stared into Luke's eyes_.

"Luke,"

"No Lorelai. I love you don't -"

"Let's get married"

"do this to me, what?" Luke paused after finally realising what Lorelai had said. "Lorelai, as much as it is something that I wanted, spend my life with you that is, for more than ten years, but really, how?"

"Is it because I'm having Chris' baby?"

"No Lorelai. I couldn't care less about that. It's just..."

"It's just what Luke? What is is? Why can't you marry me?" Lorelai exclaimed before retreating to the couch in tears. "What is wrong with me?"

"Lorelai, please just listen to me! I love you with all my heart and I don't think it ever could be possible to love you anymore than I already do. It's just, I can't marry you right now. Not when everything with Chris is the way that it is."

Lorelai was angered to hear the words that he was saying, springing to her feet as the tears that had begun to subside returned in full force. "Luke! Can't you understand? It's over! Nothing is happening between Christopher and I!"

Luke hurt to see Lorelai in tears and was being torn to pieces inside. He walked towards her, reaching out to lend a hand, suprised when she batted his hand away. "Lorelai," he softly cooed, "I _want_ to marry you. I want that so much. But I cannot do it right now. Not because you're pregnant. That makes you so much beautiful," he pauses as Lorelai scoffs, "I just can't enter into a committment when you're in the pain that you are."

* * *

Later that night Lorelai lay awake in bed thinking over the past year.

_We were so happy. We were going to be so happy. The perfect family._

She shut her eyes as she reached the part that she made the mistake.

_Christopher_.

He was always her mistake.

_Always_.

She knew that Luke was the one. She knew that he was right. She knew that she couldn't marry Luke with all the uncertainty with Christopher.

_That doesn't make it any easier to accept._

* * *

"Rory, are you here?"

"In the lounge Logan" Rory called as she absentmindedly channel surfed.

"When'd you get back from your mom's?"

"Around 10 this morning"

"So. Nothing to share?" Logan asked curiously as he slid next to Rory.

"Oh yeah! Wow I almost forgot!" Rory sheepishly admitted, perking up.

"So?"

"I'm going to be a big sister again!"

"Again?"

"Gigi!"

"So your mum is pregnant. Wow!"

"It's weird Logan. I never really pictured it happening again. I mean, when I was younger I wished for it every Christmas and Birthday. I gave up after a while. The reality isn't really as exciting as I ever hoped."

* * *

**Sorry about the super short update. I must let you know though that it is actually 5am where I live! I'll update soon! It's good to be back though!!!**


End file.
